Riders Carol
by DarkphoenixZX
Summary: Bah! Humbug!, itu kata - kata Ichimonji Hayato sebelum bertemu spirit natal.


Salju turun ibarat hujan deras kali ini. Semua berada di rumah yang hangat menikmati coklat panas. Beberapa anak ngotot bermain dan membuat malaikat salju di luar pekarangan. Orang – orang tua membunyikan bel untuk mencari sumbangan natal yang disambut baik tiap empunya rumah. Hari kebahagiaan menjelang malam natal pasti akan sempurna jika tak ada orang pelit yang mengatakan _'Omong kosong'_ akan natal tiap tahun.

Di sini, di ruang penghitungan – begitu yang disebutkan – adalah milik seorang pria pendek yang selalu memakai topi kesayangan yang berwarna krim tua. Ruang penghitungan yang berbetuk bangunan utuh satu kamar itu miliknya. Ia sedang tenggelam dalam timbunan koin uang di mejanya. Penghitungan yang keluar dari mulutnya terbilang akurat. Sayang, pelit sekali.

Di sudut, dekat pintu, seorang pemuda menulis data jurnal harian. Ia mengenakan jaket lusuh berwarna biru namun tak akan melepas penampilannya yang rapi. Ditemani satu lilin yang nyaris padam tiap lima menit, dia menulis dan menghangatkan tangannya.

"Joji Yuki, bagaimana penghasilan dua hari yang lalu? Apakah sesuai dengan catatanku?" , tanya lelaki yang tenggelam dalam uang di meja.

"Pengahasilan dua ratus keping emas dan lima puluh uang kertas, Tuan Ichimonji Hayato. Tanpa pengeluaran untuk natal..?" , jawab Yuki dengan nada yang tidak meyakinkan saat mengucapkan 'natal'. Tuannya yang terkenal pelit ini – Ichimonji Hayato – selalu menganggap natal tak berguna.

"Ya! Tanpa uang natal. Natal tak bisa memberi keuntungan padaku!", bentak Ichimonji kasar. Yuki hanya bisa diam kemudian menekuni pekerjaan kembali. Menulis sambil kedinginan.

Tiba – tiba pintu depan diketuk dan tanpa permisi, orang itu masuk sambil memegang krans natal hijau dengan pita merah bercorak misteltole.

"Merry Christmas!", teriaknya keras – keras.

"Merry Christmas juga Tuan Shigeru.", balas Yuki. Ichimonji menggerutu.

"Omong kosong!", sentak Ichimonji. "Apa yang bagus dari natal selain basa – basi tanpa uang?"

Untuk berkumpul, saudaraku.", jawab Shigeru. "Datanglah ke rumah. Akan ada kalkun panas dan sup untuk dimakan bersama. Langsung dari buatan Yuriko, istriku."

"Pasti sangat lezat, Tuan." komentar Yuki kagum.

"Ya. Kau juga diundang."

Ichimonji berdiri menghampiri Shigeru sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengambil krans dari tangan Shigeru, kemudian memasangkannya pada Shigeru, membukakan pintu dan menendangnya. Tak ayal Shigeru jatuh di tumpukan salju bersama belitan krans.

"Omong kosong!!", teriak Ichimonji "Yuki! Kembali bekerja!"

"Baik.

"Selamat natal!", jerit Shigeru sambil membuka pintu dan memasang krans itu di handle pintu.

"Dan _Bah Humbug! _untukmu." balas Ichimonji.

"Tuan Jo Shigeru, selalu baik pada semua orang.", ujar Yuki tertawa.

"Dia memang terlalu baik..…."

Pintu diketuk lagi

"…dan keras kepala.."

Pintu terbuka dan seseorang bernama Tsukuba terukir di papan nama dadanya. Dia datang bersama Kazuya Oki.

"Oh, masuklah." ujar Ichimonji riang.

"Sebenarnya, Tuan Ichi…kami ingin anda menyumbang untuk kaum papa dan miskin seikhlas anda.", ujar Oki.

"Untuk…apa?", mendengar kaum papa, pelitnya muncul lagi. Tiap hari dan selalu pastinya.

"Kami mengumpulkan uang untuk yang miskin agar mereka bisa menikmati natal yang terberkati." , ulang tsukuba sambil menyodorkan tempat sumbangan seukuran gelas kecil.

"Oh….jika kalian begini, kalian bisa bekerja. Tapi jika mereka tidak miskin lagi, kalian tidak bekerja. Tolong, _gentlemen,_ jangan lakukan itu padaku untuk kalian bahkan di hari natal ini."

"Tapi…tuan…"

Ichimonji mengambil krans pemberian Shigeru lalu melemparkannya pada mereka yang sudah dia seret dengan halus untuk keluar.

"Karena itu berikan krans ini pada orang miskin dan jangan datang lagi!"

Dia membanting pintu keras – keras.

Yuki hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

* * *

Malam melingkupi kota, tak luput ruang penghitungan yang seharusnya sudah tutup. Yuki masih bekerja sementara Ichimonji duduk di kursi kebesarannya menunggu dia selesai.

"Dua menit terlalu cepat.", ujar Ichimonji menguap saat melihat Yuki menutup bukunya. Begitu tahu terlalu cepat, ia kembali menulis.

"Ya..hanya dua menit. Tidak apa. Tapi besok kau harus kerja sampai dini hari."

"Oh, terima kasih tuan. Anda sangat baik.", ujar Yuki bahagia. Keluarganya menunggu di rumah.

"Jangan sentimentil, cepat pergi!", usir ichimonji.

* * *

Ichimonji mentup tempat penghitungan dan menguncinya dengan gembok lima lapis. Ia menendang tian bangunan yang bertuliskan namanya dan nama sahabatnya, Taki. Nama sahabatnnya tercoret di sana – bukti bahawa dia telah tiada. Ichimonji menyuruh orang untuk menguburnya di laut karena menghemat biaya.

Ia berjalan terhuyung – huyung menahan angin yang sewaktu – waktu dapat menerbangkannya. Tubuhnya kecil begitu pula topinya. Ia berusaha berpijak pada tanah agar bisa tetap hidup sampai di rumah.

Ia membuka pintu rumah raksasanya yang mewah. Sesampainya di dalam ia menggoyangkan dirinya agar salju jatuh dari tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak merasa dingin lagi. Ia tidak membeli pemanas otomatis di ruangan yang besarnya keterlaluan. Satu alasannya : menghemat uang.

Pelit minta ampun.

_Ichimon~~ji….._

Suara seseorang menggaung di rumah itu.

"Si…siapa?", tanyanya ketakutan.

_Ichimon~~~jii…Ichimonji Hayato~~…._

"_Ti..dak.."_

Bayangan seseorang muncul perlahan – lahan. Dia hantu. Ya, hantu. Hantu Taki Kazuya, sahabatnya dulu yang telah lama mati.

Ia berteriak keras sambil berlari ke kamar atas yang ia pikir bisa melindunginya.

* * *

"Hhh…hhh..", engahnya sesampai di kamar. Dia berteriak lagi ketika menoleh ke arah perapian. Taki di sana.

Wajahnya tidak berubah. Hanya saja ia nyaris _telanjang_ karena pakaiannya compang – camping akibat senjata tajam dengan banyak rantai melilitnya. Pusat lilitan itu ada di kalung leher bergerigi yang terpasang erat di sana.

"_Ichimonji, kau tak ingat denganku?", tanyanya parau._

"Tentu aku ingat. Kazuya Taki. Tapi kenapa begini…?", ia nyaris terisak ketakutan

"_Ichimonji, ingat saat aku selalu menipu dan merampok orang untuk uang bersamamu?"_

"Ya, kau melakukan semuanya di hari yang sama. Kau hebat."

"_Yah..bagitulah…Eh? Tidak! Aku salah! Dan sebagai gantinya aku akan terus terbebani dengan rantai ini untuk selamanya! Dan hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu! Ichimonji Hayato!"_

"Aku tidak mau! Tolong aku Taki!"

"_Malam ini, kau akan didatangi tiga spirits. Dengar dan lakukan perkataan mereka. Atau rantaimu akan lebih berat dariku."_

Ichimonji memengangi lehernya. Dia saja tidak mampu mengangakat yang berat dengan tangannya apalagi jika yang mengangkat benda adalah lehernya.

"_Selamat tinggal, Hayato…"_, Taki menembus tubuh Ichimonji menuju pintu.

"Taki hati – hati dengan…." Belum selesai Ichimonji berbicara, teriakan Taki yang terguling dari tangga menuju bawah terdengar ribut. Diakhiri dengan debuman keras. _Hantu bisa jatuh dari tangga dan berdebum rupanya,_ pikir Ichimonji.

"…anak tangga pertama.", ujarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

* * *

Waktu tidur digunakan oleh Ichimonji untuk berjaga – jaga. Ia tidak mendapati apa – apa. Terlintas di benaknya bahwa mungkin Taki berbohong.

"_Bah! Humbug_!", ucapan khas itu keluar lagi.

Belum semenit ia menutup mata, ia dibangunkan oleh cahaya terang di samping tempat tidurnya. Pikirnya, lampu lilin terbakar.

Berdirilah dia_, Spirit_ yang pertama. _Spirit masa lalu_. Hongo Takeshi.

"_Ichimonji Hayato. Aku spirit yang pertama akan membawamu ke masa lalumu_."

"Oh…kukira kau akan lebih tinggi seperti raksasa.", ujarnya menguap.

"_Dengar, jika kebaikanmu diukur, kau tak lebih dari debu_.", Hongo merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Kebaikan sedikit keuntungannya.", ujar Ichimonji sinis.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Hongo menggenggam tangan Ichimonji menyeretnya untuk naik ke jendela lalu terjun berdua. Ajaib! Mereka melayang jauh ke suatu tempat yang Ichimonji kenal. Pemiliknya orang yang baik dan punya putri yang cantik pula. Pak Tachibana pemilik tempat ini yang akan menjadi tempat para wisma di masa depannya.

"Spirit, Hongo. Aku kenal tempat ini."

Di dalam, dirinya yang dulu duduk di atas barrel selama pesta. Anak pemalu, itulah dia dulu. Seorang gadis mengajaknya berdansa dan berciuman di bawah _misteltole _saat akhir pesta. Masa membahagiakan. Tiba – tiba ruangan menjadi gelap. Masa itu telah pergi dari pengelihatannya.

"_Beberapa tahun kemudian, kau belajar yang lainnya._" ujar Hongo. Ia membawa Ichimonji ke ruang penghitungan yang dulu.

Terobsesi dengan uangnya sampai memutuskan kekasihnya karena uang. Ia menyesal kenapa merasa bodoh baru saat ini.

"_Selanjutnya, biar Daisuke yang akan mengantarmu ke tempat orang yang selalu menyayangimu_.", ujar Hongo sambil mengembalikan Ichimonji ke kamarnya kemudian menghilang.

* * *

"Kenapa aku bodoh? Kenapa?", sesalnya lirih.

"_Grauuw…"_

"Ng?"

Alangkah kagetnya saat melihat ada orang berbaju tarzan melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. Tepat di mukanya langsung.

"_Aku Spirit yang ke dua. Spirit masa kini. Kubawa kau pada orang yang sangat murah hati padamu."_

"Tak ada yang bermurah hati padaku.", rengutnya.

Terpaan angin mengejutkannya. Ia berada di depan rumah kecil yang bangunannya tidak layak. Namun, dalamnya kehangatan memusnahkan semua itu.

"Rumah siapa ini?"

Daisuke mendorongnya sampai Ichimonji menghantam kaca.

"_Ini rumah orang yang tidak pernah kau bayar cukup namun dengan gigih selalu bekerja untukmu. Joji Yuki.",_ ujar Daisuke.

"Terlihat oleh Ichimonji, Yuki dan istrinya, Anri memasak makanan. Sebuah ayam kecil – ukurannya seperti anak ayam malah – terhidang di meja makan.

"Kita tinggal menunggu Kazami dan Keisuke.", ujar Yuki pada Anri.

"Sebentar Ayah, aku datang.", jawab ke dari lantai atas.

Jin Keisuke dituntun oleh kakaknya, Kazami Shiro turun dari tangga. Ia memakai tongkat penyangga dan salah satu tangnnya yang lumpuh dipenggang oleh Kazami. Yuki mengangkatnya lalu mendudukkannya di kursi makan. Kazami ada diebelahnya.

"Lihatlah apa yang kita punya untuk makan malam!", serunya gembira. "Kita harus berterima kasih pada Tuan Ichimonji."

Anri menghela napas sedih melihat kondisi Kei, anaknya, seperti itu.

"Spirit? Kenapa dia?", tanya Ichimonji.

"_Dia menderita sseperti ini sejak lahir. Tapi dia lebih menghayati natal sebagai rasa untuk berbagi dibandingkan kau_.", ucap Amazon, nama lain Daisuke.

"Kalau begini terus…Keisuke akan….."

Lampu padam.

"Spirit! Kau harus cerita tentang Kei! Jangan pergi!"

* * *

Asap – seperti asap rokok membuatnya terbatuk.

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ia berdiri di area pemakaman yang muram. Di sampingnya, seorang dengan pakaian hitam berkerudung – jubah yang mirip dengan grimreaper tanpa sabit – berdiri. Wajahnya tertutup oleh gelap malam dan hitamnya kerudung.

"A..pa…kau Spirit yang ke tiga? Spirit masa depan?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Keisuke kecil yang malang itu?"

Sang Spirit menunjuk ke arah makam yang sederhana. Yuki sekeluarga ada di sana. Kazami dan Anri menangis. Yuki berlutut sambil memegang tongkat penyanga milik Kei. Disandarkannya tongkat itu pada nisan Keisuke kemudian mereka bertiga pergi dalam duka.

"Tidak! Apa hal ini bisa diubah?"

Spirit membawanya ke kuburan kosong yang dijarah oleh pencuri. Berntakan tanpa bunga layu sekalipun. Ia melongok ke dalam sambil gemetar.

"Spirit, makam sunyi dan kotor milik siapa ini?"

Sang spirit menyalakan korek api miliknya agar nama di nisan dapat terlihat. Ichimonji kaget bukan main. Namanya ada di sana.

Tudung jubah tersibak. Dapat Ichimonji lihat, spirit itu memiliki guratan di sekitar matanya. Dia Murasame Ryo atau bisa dipangil JUDO, spirit masa depan natal yang ketiga.

"_Milikmu, Ichimonnji._", ujarnya sinis sambil mendorong Ichimonji ke liang kubur.

"_Orang terkaya dalam kubur sempit yang kotor_!" tawanya terbahak – bahak.

Cukup! Aku akan BERUBAH! AKU AKAN BERUBAH!!", teriaknya.

* * *

"KELUARKAN AKU!KELUARKAN…EH?!"

_Aku ada di kamarku! Para spirits memberiku kesempatan!_, teriaknya gembira dalam hati.

Singkatnya, ia mulai memberi kebaikan mulai hari itu. Ia bersedia mengunjungi rumah Shigeru yang tidak disangka, membuat Shigeru heran sekali. Ia juga memberi sumbangan bagi yang miskin lewat Oki dan Hiroshi. Terakhir, ia memberikan banyak mainan bagi anak – anak Yuki, biaya obat dan kenaikan gaji serta promosi mitra kerja pada Yuki.

"Terima kasih Tuan Ichimonji.", ujar Yuki berkaca – kaca.

"Selamat Natal, Yuki.", Ichimonji tersenyum.

"Dan Tuhan memberkati…kita semua…", ucap Keisuke kecil sambil memeluk Ichimonji yang memangkunya di kursi.

……………………….


End file.
